


Running

by alternativekpop



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Silver Boys - Fandom, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: It's been years since Treasure 13 had debuted. Hyunsuk is overworking himself in order to be a perfect leader.Junkyu and Byunggon come to save him.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrenchBlue32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBlue32/gifts).



> This is for Dawn~  
> Thank you for always listening to my problems and cheering me up and reading my stories and helping me to become a better writer. I honestly take you for granted sO thank you for letting me. I know you love the mixnine trinity, so I figured I would write a fic with them. I hope you enjoy :P  
> But yeah, I am sorry for posting this so late, but I hope you enjoy~

* * *

 

     “One and two and three and UGH!” Hyunsuk yelled in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. He had been going through this choreography for what felt like forever, yet he hadn’t been able to get one of the parts down yet. The other members had gone home hours ago. Although, not without a worried look from Junkyu.

The rapper laid on the ground as he felt exhaustion overcome his body. He stayed there for a few minutes before deciding to call it a night. He grabbed his stuff on his way out of the practice room and headed towards the studio. Even if he was done dancing, as a leader Hyunsuk felt obligated to finish their music as soon he could. He helped write rap parts and teach dances during the day; which left everything else for the night.

The rapper hadn’t realized how long he had been working until he heard a familiar, “Did anyone order a hot boyfriend?”

Hyunsuk spun around to see his lover holding some ramen in one hand while staring at him fondly from the doorway. Hyunsuk made grabby hands as he teased, “I didn’t know I was dating ramen.”

Byunggon placed a kiss on the crown of Hyunsuks head as he complained, “Do you want some or not?”

Hyunsuk smiled at his boyfriend as he nodded. It was nice to see Byunggon as their recent promotions had caused them both to be too busy to see each other. While he moved to grab the ramen, he asked, “How’s Seunghun hyung doing?”

Byunggon blew on his food as he answered, “He is doing great. He is getting really close to Jinyoung which is really sweet to see.”

Hyunsuk laughed, “I heard. Jihoon has been putting ‘new best friend wanted’ posters all over the dorm.” Byunggon let out a laugh at the actions of the younger dancer as Hyunsuk continued, “I don’t know why he bothers. He knows that Seunghun will always put him first, yet he decides to be a brat about it.”

Byunggon put a finger to his head as he thought about it, “He just wants Seunghun to pay attention to him since he isn’t hasn’t gotten as much attention recently.”

Hyunsuk hummed as he ate- causing the conversation to die down in favour of comfortable silence. The two boyfriends ate as they basked in the presence of each other.

Byunggon broke the silence, “So, are the nightmares back again?”

Hyunsuk nodded as he continued eating. He had been avoiding the dorms so that he wouldn’t sleep and get his recurring night terrors again. Typically, sleeping with Byunggon or Junkyu would cause him to calm down- but since Byunggon wasn’t always there and Junkyu was recently busy with Mashiho- Hyunsuk resorted to not sleeping instead. As the leader, he refused to be a burden to either of the other males.

Byunggon sighed, he knew he couldn’t always be there for Hyunsuk, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to be. When Junkyu had called him to say that Hyunsuk hadn’t returned, the older rapper immediately knew what Junkyu was implying. Byunggon wished he could spend every night with his boyfriend, but he knew that even this meeting was really risky for them. Instead, he gave Hyunsuk a soft smile and said, “Save your track, I think it’s time for you to get back to the dorm.”

Hyunsuk nodded as he packed his bags. Even Byunggons comforting presence was causing him to become tired. After collecting his stuff, he draped himself on Byunggon lazily and felt himself drift into sleep.

Byunggon shook him before he could fall asleep, and gently maneuvered the younger so that he could carry Hyunsuk’s weight as he walked. The older male carefully pulled his boyfriend towards the direction of the dorm with a determined look on his face.

* * *

    

Byunggon struggled to press the numbers into the keypad. The two boyfriends had finally reached the dorm, but Hyunsuk was still heavily leaning on the older rapper. Byunggon let out a small cheer when the door opened, revealing a small and messy living room. He shook Hyunsuk awake with a soft whisper, “Babe? We are here, so you need to wake up.”

Hyunsuk shook his head as he cutely whined, “Five more minutes.”

Byunggon let out a small laugh at the action, “C’mon Suk. You need to get ready for bed. You can’t sleep in your sweat filled clothes.”

Hyunsuk slowly stood up as he rubbed his eyes. “Ok,” he agreed. He and Byunggon entered the dorm to see a dishevelled Junkyu on the couch.

At the sight of the two older males, Junkyu brightened. He whispered so that he didn't wake up the other members, “Thank god both of you are safe. How are you feeling Suk hyung?”

Hyunsuk moved from Byunggons side to hug Junkyu, “ ‘m fine.” he mumbled into the singer's shoulder.

Junkyu ran his fingers through Hyunsuks hair soothingly. He slowly shifted towards his room with Yedam. The younger had transferred to Doyoung’s dorm with an understanding nod that night; even he had realized something was off with his rapper hyung.

Byunggon and Junkyu grabbed Hyunsuk some pyjamas before all three changed for the night. After they had done their nightly routines, they all got into Junkyu’s bed.

It hadn’t taken even five minutes for the leader to fall asleep peacefully. The male seemed entirely relaxed due to the two presences that surrounded him. Little did he know, that these two presences were fondly staring at him from their positions on either side of him.

Byunggon reached over and ruffled Junkyu’s hair as he whispered quietly, “Thank you. For calling me.”

Junkyu smiled at his eldest hyung. It felt nice to be around his two closest friends as it got tiring being the second eldest member all the time. Junkyu felt like the transition from youngest to eldest was so quick that he didn’t have time to adjust. So, rare moments like this where he got to be treated with care were his favourites.

“Of course I called. I would never let Hyunsuk hyung drown. Especially since both of us are there to catch him.”

Byunggon wiggled his eyebrows at the metaphor, “Ohhhh~ Picking up songwriting again?”

Junkyu sheepishly rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Maybe? Mashi has been helping me a lot…”

Byunggon felt proud of the singer. It had been a while since he had written a song, especially since Byunggon left YG. Byunggon watched as their youngest laid down beside Hyunsuk and slowly drifted into slumber.

Byunggon may have been the only one awake, but he somehow felt more loved than ever. With his two most important people laying beside him, the feeling of contentedness filled his entire being. It had been a few years since Treasure debuted, but somehow the three managed to make it work in between their busy schedules. It was something Byunggon would forever be grateful for.

He knew it was hardest for their maknae Junkyu because the singer was often the one who had to be reliable in hard times for the boyfriends. Especially when Byunggon first left YG, Junkyu was the only remaining connection that the eldest had to the young leader. If it weren’t for the singer; the two boyfriends may have gone their separate ways and eventually drowned in their own regret.

As Byunggon felt himself fall asleep, he thought about how happy he was, despite their difficult situation. He knew it was hard, but during times like this- he knew it was worth it. There were times when reporters, their companies, or even their fans got in the way, and those were the times when they all felt like giving up. But they knew they wouldn’t give this up for the world. They were there for each other, through smooth and tough times, and that was all they needed. Byunggon knew that for these boys, it didn't matter the time, place or reason.

He would always come running to save them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it? Idk if it's weird that I wrote this for you but it's kind of the only way I can express my gratitude towards you. THANK YOU!!


End file.
